


What's It Like

by midnightafter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is curious about the wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's It Like

“Ruby,” Belle says. They’re both reading, a new hobby picked up by Ruby, thanks to Belle. Ruby’s sitting on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Belle is lying on the couch with her head in the taller woman’s lap.

“Yeah,” Ruby replies, book in one hand, while the other is stroking Belle’s hair.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Too late.”

The librarian rolls her eyes. She places her book on the table and sits up to face her girlfriend.

“I’m sorry.” Ruby sets her book down. “Go ahead, shoot.”

Belle bites her lip, now a little apprehensive to ask her question.

“I’ve been wondering,” she starts. “What’s it like when you’re in wolf form?”

Ruby pauses for a moment. She looks down. Belle sees this and feels as though she’s asked a very personal question.

“I’m sorry. You don’t ha–”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just thinking of the best way to describe it.”

Ruby gets up and starts to slowly pace back and forth. Belle adjusts her position on the couch to face her. Her eyes never leave the other woman.

“It’s like… when I turn, it feels like when you just get out of the shower – fresh, and everything just seems more clear.”

She looks at Belle, who looks so attentive. _She's so cute_ , Ruby thinks to herself.

“All my senses are heightened. I can smell anything and everything nearby. My hearing increases ten-fold. I can see the slightest movement far away, even out of the corner of my eye.”

She notices Belle make a look, as if she was expecting that answer already.

“But I bet you read about that already,” Ruby says, motioning to the book on the table. It was an encyclopedia of magical creatures.

“Yes,” Belle admits. “But what about the wolf’s primal instincts?”

“The instincts are always there, whether I’m in human form or wolf form. I just have better control over them now.” _But oh my God, you smell so good, you have no idea how much I want to jump on you right now... thank God, it’s not the full moon,_  Ruby thinks to herself.

“Is that all you wanted to know?”

“Well, um… are you lucid or conscious as the wolf?”

Ruby sits down on the coffee table to be face to face with Belle.

“Not at first, but as I got older, learned to control it, and realize that the wolf and I are one, I was able to remember what happens during wolfstime. So yes, I am fully aware when I am the wolf.”

“So, if I were to talk to you while you’re in wolf form, you’d be able to understand me?”

“I wouldn’t be able to reply the same way, but yes, I’d understand you.”

“That’s good.”

“That’s not all, is it?”

“Yes, well, no. On the next full moon, do you mind if I accompany you? I would like to see the wolf in person, if you’d let me. Please?”

Ruby smiled at how polite she was being.

“You don’t have to wait until the full moon. Like I said, I have more control over it now. I can change at will. I can transform here right now.”

“Would you, please? If you don’t mind.”

“Of course not.”

Ruby gets up and walks over to some empty floor space by the table. She looks down and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath and exhales a second later, opening her eyes, which were now yellow. In a few seconds, she’s in full wolf form, sitting obediently in front of Belle before her.

Belle is amazed by the creature before her. Ruby makes for such a beautiful wolf. She’s nearly twice the size of the average wolf. One would be a little cautious to approach her, but not Belle. She walks over and kneels in front of Ruby.

“Do you mind if I pet you?”

Before she can get a reply, Ruby nudges her head underneath Belle’s hand. The librarian takes this as a sign to scratch behind the wolf’s ears. She obliges and Ruby appears to love it.

Belle continues to examine the wolf in awe. She starts stroking the obsidian fur down Ruby’s back. It gleamed in the light. It was so soft and warm. She looks into the wolf’s eyes. They were a light shade of gold that shone like no other. Looking into them, she could feel Ruby’s presence.

“You’re so gorgeous, Ruby.”

At that compliment, Ruby lightly pounces onto Belle and licks her face. The shorter woman giggles.

“I’ll take that as a ‘thank you’.”

_No, you’re the gorgeous one._


End file.
